Preferably, subdivided produce, such as produce used in institutional or retail salads, for example, should be cooled, processed and packaged promptly to reach the ultimate consumer in good condition. Much commercially-grown produce, such as lettuce and cauliflower, for example, is produced in places distant from the ultimate consumer. Often several days elapse before the ultimate consumer receives the produce. During this time, such produce often suffers substantial deterioration, making the produce unfit for sale or consumption.
One method for reducing produce losses is so-called "vacuum cooling," where produce is cooled in a reduced pressure environment before packaging. Vacuum cooling lengthens produce life, and may also slow the growth of bacteria and fungi. Unfortunately, vacuum cooling is expensive.
Another method for reducing produce losses calls for washing the produce in chilled wash water. Chilling the water is expensive, however, and cold water is of limited effectiveness in dissolving debris that can cause deterioration. Moreover, where such washing is done in conjunction with vacuum cooling, the overall processing costs are high.